


A Puzzle Piece

by Daerwyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dark Lord's daughter, F/M, Marriage Contract
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wool's Orphanage lost its appeal once Bovary began to realize just how different she was. Once the Order informs her of her true parentage - that of an Order spy and a member of the Dark Side - she must help the Order do what they must do. Take out the Dark Lord. The only way she can do this is by pursuing the Marriage Contract issued between her parents, and his. She knows what becoming a Malfoy will mean, and it could be social suicide amongst her friends, but she has until her seventeenth birthday to fulfill the duties of a young girl with no choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I watched the dust fall from the ledge of the window, floating to the ground in a seemingly endless pile. It crashed, tumbling down the side of the mountain until it rested just at the bottom, not moving another inch. I ran my finger along the edge once more before rubbing the dust off slowly. There was something about the dust... something magical.

"Bovary, the children are out back playing," Mrs. Littleton interrupted my entranced state. The children. Of course, let's all think of the children. The little boys that would leer at her... how her eyes were that of a freak and her hair was that of a killer. And the little girls who would run around the Orphanage telling lies about how she ate dirt and would roll in the mud and put creatures in the beds. They were all liars. She never wanted to play with them, but she'd smile and make Mrs. Littleton happy because Mrs. Littleton was the only ignorant being in the facility. Bovary hated her for it.

"I'll be there in a minute, Mrs. Littleton," I responded, watching the dust fall through the air.

"Don't mess with that dust, you'll get much too sick-" A loud knocking noise in the room below, the foyer, interrupted whatever the woman was going to say. My head turned slightly in acknowledgment, my eyes flickering away from the dust before it crashed, to the foot of my desk.

"There is someone at the door."

"Hmm?" Mrs. Littleton was saying, as I had interrupted her before she had the chance to continue. Thank God for that. I couldn't stand her voice.

"There is someone at the door, Mrs. Littleton." I glanced up to meet her eyes, and she shuddered as her very pretty blue met my black. "Go and check it out, yes?"

She stumbled out of the room and I waited until her footsteps had retreated before raising my hand and sweeping it over the dust. It seemed to disappear instantly. I did not know how I did such a feat, but it astonished me no less. The muffled murmurs of conversation could be heard through the floorboards, but I understood not a word. Whoever the visitor was, they must have been adopting. I didn't know why they'd come here. Out of all of England, this had to be the most dreadful.

I moved to my feet, my fingers running along the clean ledge absently before I touched the glass. Raining, as usual.

"Bovary?" a voice said from the door. I glanced up sharply, not recognizing the voice to see a withering old man in lavender robes. He was old, well into his nineties, perhaps, and he had half-moon spectacles that covered his blue eyes just barely. His withering hand gestured towards the door as he gave a kind smile. Another one she called? "May I come in?" I bit back a frown of distaste but nodded my ascension and watched him carefully.

"Are you a doctor?" I asked boldly, as he certainly did look intelligent and perhaps had a few medical degrees under that golden chain of a belt. Perhaps he was from the House of Lords. Certainly looked rich enough.

"Not quite, Miss Mauvais," he gave a kind smile. He gestured to the bed, "May I?"

I nodded once more, "A lord, then?"

"Hardly, my dear girl. I'm a professor. Professor Dumbledore." His blue eyes twinkled in delight, as though the name carried much weight in the world, as I assessed him once more, but I could not see what subject he could possibly teach other than astronomy, or something odd like it, and that hardly counted as a course. She certainly hadn't heard of him before.

"And why are you here, then, sir? I am only eleven."

"Precisely," he gave a kind smile and reached into a robe pocket, producing a letter. He placed it on his lap, folding his hands over it so I could not read the address. "Are you able to do things other children can't?"

I thought of Elizabeth, the girl just across the hall, as I had made her homework stick to her ceiling. She had been desperate to get it down, begging Mrs. Littleton for help. I had no idea how it had ended up there, but I had been annoyed that she could not give me any help on the assignment. Another event, just a few hours before, when my hair had been cut short once more by Mrs. Littleton. I absently touched the long curls. They had grown back just within fifteen minutes.

That was why Mrs. Littleton had grounded me in fright before blaming me for wearing a wig.

"Define what others cannot do," I stated instead of agreeing.

"Can you... make things disappear?" he explained. "Can you do impossible things?"

I glanced towards the clean windowsill before swallowing, "Are you going to cart me away if I say yes?"

"Why, Miss Mauvais, would I do that?" I glanced back at him in surprise to see the wardrobe burst into flames. "I can do them as well."

I glanced at him, then the wardrobe, before taking short steps and staring at the flames a moment before reaching my hand out and letting the warm fire lick at my palm. It tickled, but no pain. "Fake fire?"

"Indeed," he nodded. He glanced at the letter, "There is a place for those that can do these things. We teach one how to use their magic, how to make it stronger, and you interact with others of our kind."

"And what is our kind?" I questioned.

"Magic folk, Miss Mauvais," he said patiently. "Witches and wizards."

I clenched my jaw, "You really are taking me to the psych ward, sir, aren't you?"

He gave a small smile of amusement before handing me the letter, "Certainly not. You are eleven, when admission into Hogwarts is taken. You, along with thirty-nine other witches and wizards are allowed to attend."

I took the letter slowly and saw my name, room number, and a few more notes on my whereabouts, before flipping it over to the seal. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Indeed. It is located far north, within the lochs of Scotland," he stated. "The train at Kings Cross Station leaves September first, at eleven o'clock precisely."

"And how am I to go to a school and learn about something I do not know of?" I asked.

"There are many like you, Miss Mauvais," he insisted. "Many come without even knowing what they are capable of. You, my dear, have the concept quite in grasp."

I set the letter down on my table and stared at him a moment, one question burning into my mind like no other, "Were my parents these... witches and wizards?"

He didn't seem surprised by the question at all, "I believe they were."

"Believe they were?" I continued. "Does that mean yes, or no?"

"There is a very prominent family in France called Mauvais," he admitted. "Though if you are related, it is difficult to tell. I was not aware of any Mauvais in England."

I was of French ancestry. I knew that, at least, but it was very interesting to have confirmed. I felt... like a piece of the puzzle was put together, but the puzzle was still far from finished.

"I see, and if I decline the offer?"

"We would have to urge you accept," he stated. "After all, you are a young witch with hardly any control over the magic you have. It is very dangerous to keep you away from studies with such untamed magic."

"And my school here?" I asked, gesturing to the notes from my years previous organized neatly under my desk.

"Hogwarts would be your school, once you decide to attend," he said. "Another colleague of mine will arrive August twenty-fifth to hear your answer. You need not go to primary schooling again."

He rose and headed for the door, but I had more questions, "I talk to snakes, in the garden." He stopped abruptly and turned his head to face me, the most puzzling expression on his face as though he were trying to put the pieces together as well. "Is that normal for someone like me?"

"No," he answered.

Not discouraged, I continued, "Is it bad I talk to snakes?"

"Once must use caution when talking with creatures," he stated. "For the creatures may have a way of talking back at the wrong moment."

He turned and strode down the hall before I could make sense of such a sentence. Well, of course they talked back. After all, I wouldn't have known I could talk to them in the first place.

As I watched him leave, the letter drew my attention. Yes, it was indeed my name printed on the front: Bovary Emile Mauvais.

I broke the seal without a second thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The picture of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley posing in front of Madame Puddifoot's with me danced around the frame the longer I watched. My trunk was thrown open, text books, notes, and homework all across my bed. The once organized mess was no longer such. I had been too worried about what I'd need to bring for fifth year that I didn't even know what was in my trunk anymore. It was an attempt to clean it out, but I had become to distracted with the contents inside. I should have started to repack already, I realized, long ago, but I found no motivation in doing so. One of the Order members could use a simple charm to get it all tucked away.

"Are you leaving to that fancy school of yours again?"

I glanced up at the voice, seeing a pink haired woman standing in front of my door. I squinted, recognizing some features, "Tonks?"

She gave a bright smile, "You recognized me! Come on, let's get you packed-"

I gave a hiss of pain as Chat dug his claws into my arm. I jerked back and she fell to the ground, giving an angry meow before storming to her crate.

"Fiesty, isn't she?" Tonks commented.

I nodded to my cousin, helping her throw my books into the trunk. "Sometimes I think she's possessed."

"You seemed to be spacing when I got in."

"Oh, just thinking," I waved off her concern. I slammed my trunk shut and my fingers traced the golden letters before I nodded at her, "Right, how are we traveling?"

"Apparation," she smiled. "We'll floo the trunk to the Burrow, I think. I don't think I can take all of you."

I glanced at Chat once more, and agreed. Tonks took my drunk down to Mrs. Littleton's office, where the fireplace was for Floo traveling, and I gathered the carrier in my arms. "Behave," I warned the white feline, who just growled in response. I added after a moment of Chat giving me the hardest glare an animal could give a human. "On second thought, don't. You'd be too good if you did."

The green powder made Tonks disappear first, the address quite obviously the Burrow in the way she shouted. In my own puff of green smoke, I was sent spiraling and spiraling down the grate and towards the summer destination of the Burrow. 

*********** NOT DONE****************

I dusted myself off, making sure my black familiar was alright, before heading into the Burrow. Pounding footsteps, of course, came flying down the stairs and a red streak plowed into me.

"Bovary, you're here!" Ginny Weasley squealed. She pulled away and I saw she looked much older, and quite sophisticated. I set Chat's crate down, opening the door. She fled with a squeal and I glanced at Ginny, adjusting my black curls.

"You know, I always get here the same time every year... of course I'm here," I teased. I glanced around to see no one else and Tonks disappear into the dining room, "Where is everyone?"

"Upstairs in Harry and Ron's room," Ginny took my hand and guided me up the stairs. I barely had enough time to catch my balance before I was following her impossibly fast feet.

"Harry's here already?" I asked in surprise.

"No, not yet, we have to head over to Sirius's before Harry can get here. Order stuff or something like that," Ginny said, and her annoyance at not being allowed to meetings obviously bothered her.

"You aren't seventeen yet," I insisted. "You still have a few years."

"Says you. You turn seventeen next summer."

I gave a small shrug, "I'm sorry I'm a fifth year, shortie."

She shot me a glare, "Don't call me shortie."

She opened the bedroom door just below the attic with practiced sibling privacy invasion and collapsed on her brother's bed. I shut the door behind me, guessing they were in a deep discussion about something.

"Hey," I greeted my oldest friends. Hermione had a few books on her lap, as per usual, but Ron was raving about something. He stopped, red faced, and shot me a surprised look.

"Bovary!"

"That is my name," I stated dryly. I seated myself beside Hermione, on Harry's bed, and curled my legs underneath me. "What's been going on? I mean, I know the Order stuff... kind of. The people that took me to the orphanage told me that it was reuniting."

"Yeah, been since the last war," Ron stated. "Hermione here thinks we shouldn't find out what they're talking about-"

"Your mother would have our heads if she caught us eavesdropping," Hermione insisted.

Ron gave me an eyeroll and I did my best to hide my smirk. "So, Bov, what do you say?"

I grimaced at the nickname but shrugged, "She has a point, but so do you. So... we eavesdrop but don't get caught."

Ron grinned, "Well, obviously."

"If you didn't want my input, you shouldn't have asked," I reminded him. I glanced at my nails, tracing them along the grain of the sidetable. Such an odd pattern...

"Well, I value your opinion, obviously," Ron stated, and I glanced up to see his ears turning red. I raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"Then, how do we figure-"

The door swung open, "Right, is everyone packed?" Molly interrupted whatever Ginny was going to say. She gave us all warm smiles and spotted me. "Oh, Bovary! You're here!"

I gave a half-smile, "Yeah, I just got in five minutes ago. Tonks dropped me off."

"Oh, wonderful. We can head to Sirius's place now, then."

I nodded in agreement and shot them all a look that clearly said we were going to get in so much more mischief when we had Grimmauld Place to hide. Here, Molly was the eyes and ears in the portraits.


	3. Chapter 3

"May I talk to a Miss..." Sirius trailed off as we made eye contact, "Miss Mauvais, I presume?"

I looked him over, assessing his raggedy appearance, "Yes... and you're Sirius Black. We've met."

"And so we have," he agreed. He seemed to remember back to the brief moment we met at Hogsmeade, under my first name, not my last. He cleared his throat and glanced at Ginny, Hermione, and Ron just a bit behind me. "Let's talk somewhere in private."

He opened a door to a study and waved me to enter first. I stepped quietly, watching him carefully, "While I know you are innocent," I stated clearly, "That does not mean that we are anywhere near as friendly as you are with the others."

"My apologies," he walked over to the desk and flicked through the contents in the top of the drawer.

"What is this about?" I inquired, watching his arm disappear into the six inch deep drawer. Must have an extension charm on it.

"I went to school with your mother?"

I blinked at him, "My mother was no one."

He chuckled and hummed as he found what he was looking for. The slap of paper on wood caused me to blink quickly to hide my flinch. The picture was presented to me, a beautiful figure in dark emerald robes wrapped around her as she stood in the snow, laughing at something the picture taker had said. She looked very much so like me. Her hair was the same as mine – black and curly – and her eyes were the darkest of colors.

"Her name was Lisette Mionette Mauvais."

"Her maiden name, or her married name?" I questioned, picking up the picture.

"Maiden. She was not married," Sirius informed me. "The Order felt it right to inform you of her before you went back to school. No doubt the Slytherin's have all heard of her, especially from their Lord upon his return."

I memorized the picture before setting it down, "And how does she affect me?"

"She was a Slytherin, a very... influential Slytherin."

I set my jaw, "And?"

"She was an Order member, of course," he gave a crooked grin and ran a hand absently through his dark brown hair. "Enlisted as soon as she was of age. Dumbledore screened her relentlessly, making sure she was loyal."

"And was she?"

"Yes, she was inducted," Sirius nodded. "And she did only one mission before her death."

"And that was?" I asked, leaning back on my heels.

He gave a smirk and placed another piece of paper down with a smack. This time, however, it was a Daily Prophet article. "She infiltrated the Dark Lord's ranks. She became his right hand woman."

I picked up the article and began to read as I asked, "Right hand woman?"

"They were lovers. He gave her everything she desired, in return for her absolute loyalty. We do not know what ever was revealed, but she was discovered as a spy..." I had already gone pale. I knew where this was going. Or at least I had my suspicions. "The Dark Lord murdered her without a bat of the eyes."

"Then how am I able to be here?" I questioned. "If she joined right out of school and only had one mission, there was no way I could be born... I'd be much older-"

"You were born four years out of school, as was Harry."

"And I am not his sister," I said slowly. Perhaps I didn't know where this was going. "Is she not my true mother then?"

"She is," he gestured towards the chair but I preferred to stand.

"Then I don't understand what the concept of this conversation is. So you know who my mother is. I honestly don't car-"

"Her lover is your father."

The Prophet article fell from my hands and landed on the wooden table. I clasped the shaking expenditures tightly and met his eyes, "You're lying."

"We are telling you now because of what an asset you could be if you decided to go to him," Sirius explained. "I, uh, got the short straw and was forced to explain to you..."

"Yes, and you're doing such a great job," I said sarcastically.

He took a deep breath, "Alright... From what we understand, your mother fell in love with him. She didn't desert the Order, nor did she join the Death Eaters, fully. Once she fell in love with... well, him, she became pregnant with you... He knows who you are. He knows you exist and go to school with Harry... your name isn't exactly a blender-inner."

"So you think he's going to come after me... he's going to get Death Eaters in the school to recruit me."

"Possibly," Sirius agreed. "There is another thing."

And the final paper was presented to me.

I saw red upon the first two words: Marriage Contract.

"You're mental."

"Surprising no, for twelve years in Azkaban," Sirius Black said lightly. His gray eyes watched me closely and he hastilly continued as he took in my unamused expression, "It is to be completed by your seventeenth birthday."

"Is there a way out of this?" I asked, my breath leaving me slowly. "There must be."

"The Order has reviewed it all summer..." he winced as my eyes met his, enraged. "We were unable to find any loopholes."

"Draco Malfoy," I whispered, "Of all people? You pick the epitome of dark families?"

"I didn't pick-"

"Not you!" I snapped. "Them! Whoever made this... I have less than a year to marry this … this twit I hate."

"Basically, yes."

I glanced at the picture, the article, and then the contract. "Who all knows?"

"Molly, Arthur, Remus... all of the Order. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, they don't know."

"The twins?" I asked.

He nodded, "They've known since... maybe two weeks ago."

I gestured towards the contract, "Can I... take this to my room to review? I have a few books on bondings and such..." Honestly, they wouldn't get me far. Perhaps Hermione knows something on them.

"Yes, that's your copy of it. You can do with it what you wish. The official copy is at the Ministry."

"The Ministry," I said slowly. "Of course. Department of Births, Marriages, and Deaths."

He nodded, and I grabbed the contract off the table before reaching for the picture, "Am I allowed...?"

"Yours," he nodded. I took the picture of my mother as well before taking a step back.

"Is that all, then? This is my past?"

"Not yours, but your mothers."

A breath left me and a dark curl fell in front of my eyes, "Right... Did you know her?"

He nodded, "She visited often. She and my brother used to be good friends, dating frequently. That is how we first met."

"Was she..." I hesitated, glancing down to the picture at the joyous smile on her face, "Was she kind?"

"Very," Sirius nodded. "She never said ill words or acted as a Slytherin should."

I nodded in relief and nodded to him, "Thank you for... for telling me, I suppose. I mean, I don't exactly believe that... that you-know-who is my father," I gave a snort at the mere thought, "Wouldn't I be all snake-eyed at least?"

"No, but you speak to snakes."

"Yeah, so does Harry," I stated.

Sirius sighed, "He does too."

"Of course Harry does, I've heard him-"

"You-know-who can speak to snakes," Sirius interrupted. "He has always since he was a child. He is an heir of the Salazar Slytherin bloodline."

"That line died out with the Gaunts," I insisted. "I did a Binns extra-credit assignment on that-"

Sirius shook his head, "His mother, you-know-who's mother, was a Gaunt that fell in love with a local boy... A Riddle. He was born, and sent to an orphanage."

I paled, "Which orphanage?"

His eyes met mine, "I think you know which."

I stepped back quickly, "What room?"

"203."

"I need to go," I murmured, my stomach clenching painfully. I couldn't escape the study fast enough.

When I reached the room I shared with Hermione and Ginny, I spotted all of the teens in Hogwarts seated around talking about something.

"Hey, what did Sirius want?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, just to tell me something," I murmured. I placed the papers in my trunk. "He knew my mother."

"That's great!" Hermione exclaimed. "Who was she?"

"Some French girl," I shrugged absently. "She was friends with Sirius's brother."

"Oh? So she was in Slytherin then?"

I nodded uncomfortably as I took a seat on my bed, tucking my knees to my chest as I tried to put on a smile. I hardly ever even smiled on good days. "Yeah, but I guess she was nice... Order member."

"Well, Professor Snape's a Slytherin and an Order member, so I suppose it's not that unrealistic," Hermione input helpfully.

"Except Snape's a git," Ron insisted.

"He just has been through a lot," I defended. "I'm sure he's actually a really great person once you break down the walls."

"And merpeople fly," Ron rolled his eyes.

I rested my chin on knees, avoiding their eyes. "So... what's the plan to listen to the Order meeting?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Shh," one of the twins snapped as Ginny sneezed. She was laying on her stomach, on the floor. Harry, who had arrived just minutes before, was kneeled beside her. Hermione and I were pressed against the walls. And the twins and Ron were standing over all of us.

"-Sirius?"

"I told her," Sirius's voice sounded through the Extendable Ear.

"And she realizes the Dark Lord is very interested in her?" Snape's voice sounded.

"Yes, and I think she got the message," Sirius snapped at him. "Why do you think we got her so early into the summer? He's been searching for her-"

"I know that, I was the one that told you all-"

"Who are they talking about?" Ron whispered.

I paled. I did not realize he was actually searching for me at this very moment. "Shhh," Ginny snapped.

"Bovary is very strong," Molly insisted. "She's been prepared to defy him since before she even was notified of her magical heritage."

I got a few looks at my name, but I ignored them and pressed a little closer to the ear. "She's still a minor," Moody stated gruffly. "She can't possibly defend herself against the Dark Lord."

"Then we train her, prepare her for when she has to go."

"She will not go-!" Molly cried shrilly.

I winced at the volume, as did the others around us.

"She has to. She has that contract to fulfill. If she doesn't... you know what happens."

"What happens?" Hermione whispered, as they didn't elaborate.

"Shhh," another twin hushed her.

"-marry him, then she'll be unable to marry any other. And with the conditions it stated, she'll be given no chance in our society-"

"If she does marry him, what would others say?" Tonks asked. "You've all lived through the reactions of her mother's choices-"

"They'd compare her with her mother," Remus finished with a sigh. "Yes, we've drawn this conclusion. But she has no other choice. That contract is air tight. There is no way she could get out of it, even if she researched day and night."

"She doesn't have to take the Mark," Sirius pointed out. "She won't be a traitor. We can use her as another spy-"

"The Dark Lord would not be foolish enough to trust her with information. She is a still a child, and even if she is important to him, he would not hesitate to kill her."

"And we don't want a repeat."

"Of course not," Molly whispered. "That's why she won't go."

"She has no choice, Molly."

"She'll be sixteen when it's done!" Molly cried. I winced once more, but she continued, "Bovary is much too young for this. And if she were to marry him, she'd be required to live there. You know what it says. We all do. She would be given no more Order access."

"She could turn," Moody seemed to agree.

"That's not what I'm saying!" Molly insisted. "I'm saying-"

"But she could," Moody interrupted. "She could turn, she could carry the spawn within the year's end-"

I gagged at the mere thought. I rose, stepping away from them. They listened intently, Harry watching the ear before giving me a look of curiosity.

"You know she has to-"

"She won't-"

"She can-"

And they all began to talk at once. I turned abruptly, using this as a disguise, and went as quickly as I could to my bedroom. I grabbed the contract from the trunk, and the picture, and settled down on my bed, a book on bonding contracts cracked open beside me in under three minutes.

"Why is you-know-who interested in you?" a voice stated from the door.

I was usually not snuck up on and gave an involuntary gasp. Ginny was sitting there, arms crossed, giving me a concerned look.

"I... well, it's hard to explain, I suppose. I don't..." I hesitated as I thought of how to word it, "It's difficult to say, really. I don't entirely believe it myself."

"And?" Ginny pressed.

"I..." I hesitated and glanced at the marriage contract. "This, basically. Sirius told me, actually, and... well, it's hard to comprehend."

"What is it?" she demanded. "Why does the Order have to have a whole meeting about you?"

I gauged her stance, her mood, and the way she was suspicious. I decided she probably would... well, tell the others. "I didn't know," I told her simply. "I really didn't... It's why I can talk to snakes... like Harry. It's why my name is so well known in the school... why the Slytherin's don't really bother me much."

"And that is?" she asked, her crossed arms tightening.

I took a deep breath and presented her the contract. "I have until my seventeenth birthday to fulfill this arranged marriage. That's what the Order's been talking about. I never realized how bad everything was... how much I was being looked for... "I never knew how... how influential my mother was..."

She read the first line of the contract her eyes getting wide as she looked at me. "Draco Malfoy?"

I grimaced, "Yes. The ferret."

She kept reading, her angry stance melting into one of disbelief, "So, you're mother's that Lisette woman?"

I nodded, swallowing, "Yes. She was an Order member that went on a mission to infiltrate the Death Eater ranks... you could say she succeeded."

Her eyes traveled to the signature of my other parent. "It's hard to make out your father's name. It's not what I'm thinking it is."

"I'm sure it is," I murmured quietly. I leaned back on my headboard, my fingers grasping the picture, "She fell in love with him."

"How can you love... that!?" she cried, thrusting the contract at me.

I shook my head, setting it down at my feet, "No idea... but she found something."

"He can't be your father. That's impossible... He didn't believe in love-"

"You don't have to love to have a child," I informed her. "Look at the Malfoy's."

She had paled and was stumbling back, "In first year, did you set the basilisk on the school? Is that why I was possessed? How I got the possession?"

I hadn't thought she'd accuse me of that. My jaw dropped in shock and I sat up abruptly, "No! Ginny, I'd never hurt you! That wasn't mean. That was that stupid diary that possessed you-"

"How did I get the diary?" she demanded. "Did Malfoy really give it to me or did you-"

"Malfoy did," I insisted, hurt she'd accuse me of this. "I would never have-"

"I almost died!" Ginny cried. "I would have died if Harry hadn't have gotten me out!"

"I know," I tried to calm her down, "But I didn't-"

"How can you be related to that?" she demanded. "He's the most hated wizard in the entire world. How can you sit here with this news and not be ashamed?"

"You don't think I'm not!?" I cried, standing up. She backed away a few steps in fear, until she was in the doorway. "I'm terrified for myself! He's searching for me, he's trying to recruit me! I have to marry bloody Draco Malfoy by August! And I have to live there and... and..." I shook my head. I didn't cry. I had never cried and this was not a time to start. "I don't want it to be true," I said softly. "I'd give everything just to have normal, Muggle parents. But... I don't... I can't help that."

She shook her head, "I... I can't-"

And she was gone. I frowned and sat down on the edge of my bed. She had reacted exactly as I expected. I knew by dinner, the other's would be just as furious with me.

Perhaps I'd have my own room. There was no way Hermione or Ginny would sleep in the same room with me.


	5. Chapter 5

I was right. I walked down the hall to dinner, by myself, and spotted the others in the room. Though they were laughing before I entered, it went deadly silent as they spotted me. I swallowed and walked to my usual seat besides Remus. He shot me a concerned look.

"What's for dinner, Molly?" Tonks asked, trying to spark up conversation.

"Roast, dear," Molly answered brightly. "I hope that is alright with everyone?"

"Yeah, that sounds great," Sirius agreed.

"Bovary?"

I glanced up from my folded hands, "Hmm?"

"Is roast fine?"

"Oh," I faltered, surprised she singled me out. "Yeah, that's fine with me."

"I'm sure you have gourmet meals over the summer," Ron sneered.

I lowered my gaze once more and cleared my throat, "On second hand, I'm not very hungry... I think I'm going to go to bed."

Remus grabbed my arm as I started to rise and forced me back down, "Stay."

"I'm not hungry," I insisted.

He forced me to meet his eyes and he shook his head, "They're just shocked. Don't let them get to you."

I shook my head, "I just want to go to bed. I think that'd be best-"

"If she wants to go, let her go," Sirius insisted to Remus.

"Thanks," I murmured before sliding back the chair, causing it to scrape really loudly in the silent room. I rushed from the room quickly and couldn't seem to get under my blankets fast enough.

For my first Christmas in Hogwarts, my caretaker at the orphanage sent me a small present. While it wasn't extravagent, it was exactly what I needed. She had been told bits and pieces of the wizarding world so she understood my going aways and would recognize the signs if another child should ever show the ability for magic.

The teddy bear with a gold and red woolen scarf wrapped around it's body had been my savior for many, many long nights. I called it Gryffinbear. It was a silly name, I knew that, but just thinking the name cheered me up slightly.

So I clutched it tightly to me under the covers, squeezing my eyes shut as I tried to drive away anything pertaining to what I had learned today.

But it wouldn't leave.

It seemed I spent hours in the exact position, when I perhaps only spent fifteen minutes in reality.

A soft knock sounded at the open door and I peeked open one eye to see across the dim room. Remus was standing there awkwardly, shifting slightly. "May I come in?"

I sat up slowly, nodding, "What do you want?"

"To talk. I realize perhaps Sirius wasn't too... empathetic when he gave you the news."

I smirked at that, putting the bear in my lap and twittling with the ends of the scarf as I answered, not even looking at him, "He wasn't too bad."

He sat at the foot of my bed, "I know that you must be feeling very confused-"

"This isn't the talk, is it?" I tried to lighten the situation.

He chuckled, shaking his head, "No. It's not."

"I'm just... trying to understand it, I suppose," I sighed. "I mean... It's hard to explain what I'm feeling."

"I know what you're feeling," Remus insisted. He gave a shrug, "When I was a little boy, and I was told I was a werewolf, I went though the same thing you did, only... my family reacted as your friends have."

"They shunned you," I supplied quietly.

"Yes, they did... As did many of my collegues once word got out after I graduated," Remus admitted.

"No offense, but I think having you-know-who as your father is a little worse than the lycanthrope gene."

"Perhaps now. But then, it was worse than the recently ended war. Combined with the fact that I was friends with Peter, Sirius, and James? I was blamed for corrupting Sirius, resulting in Peter and James' death."

"But you knew you were innocent."

"Just as you know you are as well."

He had a point, but I hated to admit that, "But it's different. You-know-who is just like a plague. He'll never stop causing people harm. And... lycanthropy... it's different. People grow accepting of it over time... most are fine with it."

"Not as many as you seem to believe-"

"But people won't accept... me, if word gets out," I insisted. "My name isn't exactly able to blend with the crowd, as Sirius said. Mauvais is a very distinct name. And the only people that would probably want to talk to me... no, that's not true. They'd kill me for being a Gryffindor."

"We have reason to believe that you-know-who wants an heir," Remus said quietly. "Whether it's you or a child you may have in the future... he wants one. I don't think being a Gryffindor will kill you. It'll take a lot more than that."

"The contract... what does it include?" I whispered, my fingers tightening on the bear's scarf like it was giving me the strength I needed to continue.

"Marriage... and you are expected to become pregnant relatively soon."

My eyes widened and I looked up at him, "What!?"

"Not while you're in school... but after that... after you graduate."

"And... and it would be binding?" I questioned. "I couldn't get out of the marriage once it began?"

"No... I'm afraid not. Not even an annulment."

"So, I'm stuck with him until I die," I stated quietly.

"Or he dies," Remus added helpfully. "There's always a chance you-know-who will kill him."

I swallowed and glanced back at the bear, "Right... One of us dies, then. What happens if he refuses?"

"He knows about the arranged marriage," Remus told me quietly. "He has all summer, according to Snape. He reacted... well, much like you did. He does not want this either, but Malfoy marriages are always arranged... I don't believe there's ever been one that wasn't."

"So he's fine with it, then, you mean," I summed up. "Because he knows he'll never have a choice in his spouse anyway."

"Yes," Remus admitted.

I nodded slowly, tracing the zig-zagging gold and red thread that intertwined. "I'd like to sleep, please."

"Very well, just remember what I've said... You may feel as though you have nothing in this world," he said as he rose. I met his eyes as he looked at me, "but you'll always have someone. Don't give up because it's tough... If you ever want to talk, just write me while you're at school."

I nodded slowly, "I will..." He turned to leave, but I spoke up, "Remus?" He glanced back. "Thank you."

He smiled briefly, "Anytime."


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke the next day to an empty room. A quick glance at the two other beds told me they had not slept in here. I suspected as much.

So I remade my bed, folding back the comforter, before placing my bear haphazardly by my pillow. I grabbed a fresh change of clothes and got to changing.

Breakfast was already in full swing when I got downstairs. The eggs were still very warm, but divided amongst them.

"Oi, Bovary," one of the twins insisted, gesturing towards a seat between himself and the other. "Reckon you'd sit here?"

I eyed the chair suspiciously, "What are you up to?"

"Just honest sympathy," the other insisted. "Come on, before the food's gone!"

I hesitantly sat, relieved it didn't explode or anything. My stomach gave a soft rumble only I could hear and I grabbed a few pieces of bacon to satiate it.

"So, I heard that we have a new professor for Defense," Hermione stated. "Mad-Eye's not returning."

"Why the bloody hell would he return? He never even taught us in the first place," Ron insisted.

"You brought Crouch into the school."

I looked up in shock at the accusation to see Ginny glaring vehemently at me, her eyes red-rimmed as though she hadn't gotten much sleep.

"I-" I started to say, trying to not get into this fight again.

"You did, didn't you?" she whispered. "And you set the dementors on us. And you killed Cedric. And you brought him back to life."

I swallowed the bacon I was able to get in and let the rest fall to the plate, "No, I didn't-"

"How can you act like none of this is your fault? He only came to the school because of you."

"No," I insisted. "I-"

"Ginny, that's ridiculous," Arthur interrupted whatever Ginny and I were going to say. "You know she didn't have anything to do with that."

"She gave me that diary that possessed me," Ginny glared at me, her arms hugging her body as if blocking herself from me. "She opened the chamber."

"I didn't!" I insisted. "I told you, I would have never-"

"Would have never, what? Done it if you knew?"

"I didn't do anything!" I insisted, my hands falling in my lap. "I was there trying to help as much as everyone else was. If I seem to recall correctly, you were the one that opened the chamber. And you set the basilisk on everyone."

She shook her head, "No, you possessed me."

I was silent as I stared at her in disbelief. I took a deep breath and stated what was on everyone's mind, "I didn't possess you, I didn't help him possess you, I didn't kill Cedric... I can't control who he is or what he's done. I'm sorry for … for it all, but-"

"Just run off to Malfoy, Mauvais," she said bitterly. "You'll be with them soon enough. What's a few months of difference."

I stayed quiet, dropping my gaze to my bacon. I took a small bite, chewing slowly.

"I bet you're happy about it. Finally going to be reunited with Daddy-"

"Ginny," Molly warned.

I glanced up, making eye contact with her. She flinched a bit at the fury in my eyes, but didn't back down. "He will never be my father."

"But he already is," she insisted, her eyes seeming to get more wild the more she talked. "He's been in my mind before. He's shown me things. And he's shown me how you helped."

I shook my head, "I've never helped him. I never would want to."

"You lie!" she cried, standing up and pounding her hand on the table. "You sit there and lie! Everywhere you've been, something bad has happened! The Tri-wizard tournament, the World Cup, the Philosopher's Stone! I bet that's when you first met him, huh? When you first met Quirrel!"

"ENOUGH!" Molly shouted. Ginny seemed to jump in surprise, but I was already moving, already heading for the door. It slammed shut before I could take another step. "Ginevra Weasley, I have never in my life been more ashamed!"

"She should be ashamed!" Ginny cried. "She ruined my life!"

"I didn't do anything!" I cried back. "Ginny, we were like sisters! I would help you talk to Michael Corner, and you would introduce me to some guy you think I would like! I took your secrets and gave you mine in return! I wouldn't hurt you, ever. I didn't... I didn't hurt you."

"You're you-know-who's daughter!" she shouted. "You ruined all of our lives just by being here!"

I backed down, "That's how you feel?"

"No, that's not how we feel," Arthur said firmly.

"That's how I feel," Ginny said. "Right, Harry? She nearly killed me-"

"Gin, I don't think she put that basilisk on you," Harry said slowly. "But..."

I dropped my gaze from him at the but, "You don't believe me. Five years, and you don't believe me."

"Because those five years have been a lie!" Ginny hissed.

"Look at you!" I gestured towards the red-headed girl. "You're sick! Your eyes are blood shot, your holding onto yourself like you're going to fall to pieces, and you're acting completely different than normal."

"Because I have to live in the same house as some wannabe Death Eater spawn and a Dark Lord's daughter!"

I shook my head, "Then I'll go back to the orphanage. I'll stay there until I need to get on the train."

"Good, because if you stay here one more night, I might have to-"

"You are not leaving, and you are being silent!" Molly cried. She pointed at her daughter, "Go to your room. And I do not want to hear another word from you."

"She's-"

"Now!" Molly snapped. She turned to me, "You... come with me."

I folded my arms tightly to me as I followed Molly to the kitchen. She had me sit down before she gave me a tight hug, "I'm so sorry, my dear. I didn't think she'd react that way."

"I didn't either but I had my suspicions," I admitted quietly, hugging her back. "I thought I should tell her sooner than later."

"You know you can talk to me."

"You and Remus," I responded, pulling away. "I know."

"She's being quite horrid, isn't she?" Molly murmured. "If there's any consolation, Harry seems to take it rather smoothly."

I blinked, "I guess."

She gave me a small smile, "Just ignore them, they'll be fine soon enough."

"The.. the contract, Molly... I have to live with him, right?" I guessed, or rather restated what I overheard from the meeting. She nodded and I continued, "How do they get to me? How does it work, exactly?"

"We don't know. I suspect Draco Malfoy will approach you before school ends and have you go home with him."

I swallowed, "So basically I need to pack everything I have to take."

"You can leave a few things," she insisted. "Things that you want to keep safe."

"Safe?" I repeated.

"I don't know how much influence the Malfoy's will impose upon your possessions," she replied. "I can only hope that they'll let you go back to school-"

"They have to," I insisted. "There'd be so much talk if they didn't."

"That's true."

I shook my head, "What would I leave? My Gryffindor stuff?"

"You'd need robes and such for school, but perhaps your other Gryffindor things."

I nodded slowly, "Okay... Molly?"

"Yes, dear?"

"When I was brought to the orphanage... did my mother put me there?"

"I'm not sure who put you there. We didn't even know you survived the war until Dumbledore told us he had found you," she admitted.

"So the Order didn't have custody of me," I guessed. "I was left with them when my mother died?"

She nodded, "We had no means to get to you."

"Was I placed in the orphanage after he fell?"

"No, the night before," she stated. "Midnight, the thirtieth."

"Why before?" I asked. "Did someone take me?"

"We don't know... the caretaker before your current one had never remembered their face... her memory had been wiped clean of the encounter."

"Oh..." I frowned. "Well, it's impossible to recover it, correct?"

"Yes, it seems that the encounter was permanently lost," Molly said regretfully. I sighed, dropping my gaze to my collasped hands.

"When... When I go with them... what should I expect?"

"Expect... well, everything."

"Like?" I asked, trying to get a sense on it.

"Well, expect some hostility, some house bashes, and perhaps expect to see your father."

I paled, "Oh."

She gave my hand a squeeze, "But that's not for a while."

"Right," I agreed in a murmur.


End file.
